El Sufrimiento del Ángel
by Bellisimaw
Summary: Ella juro volver y vengarse de cada uno de los que le hicieron daño, el tenia la obligacion de ayudarla, todo era un simple juego de ajedrez, mover y quitar piezas, ¿Pero que pasa cuando el amor se roba a tu reina a mitad del partido?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: La HISTORIA ES MÍA, los personajes son de Steph. Meyer.**

**Advertencias: Esta historia Contiene: SEXO, LENGUAJE SOEZ, ESCENAS DE VIOLENCIA Y VIOLACIONES DURAS... si no te gusta, abstente de leer.**

Nota: Espero que les guste.

**Musica: Try- PINK.**

**Agradecimientos: A Osbelys Bencomo, A MI HERMOSA BETA, a Gabriela y Aryam por sus consejos y ayudarme siempre.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**Finalmente...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ella prometió regresar y vengarse.**

**Él tenía la obligación de ayudarla.**

**Era un juego sencillo, un simple juego de estrategias.**

**Era como un tablero de Ajedrez**

**Pero nada es fácil cuando el amor decide aparecer y robarse a tu reina.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prólogo

Hace miles de años, no se conoce fecha ni lugar exactos, existieron tres reinos: los Swan, los Cullen y los Volturi, ambos convivían y gobernaban en paz y armonía. Acercada las fechas de coronación para la princesa Isabella de Swan se esparció una terrible epidemia en las tierras Volturi; la gente que la padecía pasaba tres noches de interminable dolor y quemazón; fiebre alta y cambios corporales. Pero no terminaba ahí, cuando la gente despertaba de su ensoñación maligna tenían una sed incontrolable de sangre humana; atacaban a quien estuviese a su alrededor; tenían unos sentidos inigualables. Se les llamó los Renacentistas, ya que renacían de la misma muerte.

La epidemia se expandió por los campos contagiando a todo ser viviente. Entonces las tropas Volturi decidieron atacar a los otros reinos cuando el Rey Aro fue atacado por un viejo campesino de Swan, que fue contagiado.

Comenzó una guerra sin final.

Y aunque los Swan superaban en número a los Volturi, las fuerzas de los renacentistas y su apetito abominable les hizo ganar la guerra apoderándose así de todas las tierras Swan. Mataron a todos los que se encontraban en el castillo, mujeres, niños, al rey y la reina, la princesa. Isabella aterrorizada con apenas dieciséis años corrió a esconderse en el pantano, pero antes de que pudiese salir por la cocina del castillo los soldados la capturaron y se la llevaron a su Rey, Aro Volturi. Este al ver semejante belleza de mujer quedó atontado, pero no podía hacer nada ahora, su pueblo esperaba muerte, y muerte les daría, la tiró en una alcoba y le prendió fuego a todo el castillo entero.

Isabella debatida entre las llamas y aterrorizada por muerte, saltó por la ventana, cayó en el mar profundo que rodeaba el castillo, nadó y nadó hasta llegar a la orilla, cayó sobre el pasto exhausta, envuelta en un sueño profundo. Pero aunque se forzó por hacerlo no pudo forcejar cuando los soldados la llevaron a tierras lejanas, las tierras de los Cullen.

Ahí fue sometida a todo tipo de torturas.

Fue violada; maltratada y ultrajada; tratada como una sirvienta más; la golpeaban, usaban su cuerpo los soldados como le placía. La frágil y atormentada princesa, no encontró mejor solución que morir quemada como siempre debió ser, le prendió fuego a un establo lo suficientemente lejano para que nunca, nunca la encontraran.

Y así fue.

Isabella Marie de Swan murió esa noche, quemada entre las llamas, pero con la esperanza de volver algún día y vengarse de todos los que le hicieron daño.

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? Merezco Reviews?**

Gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva Locura.

**Atentamente desde Venezuela, Valentina Shaday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: La historia es MÍA, los personajes pertenecen a Steph. Meyer.**

**Advertencias: Contiene: SEXO, LENGUAJE SOEZ, VIOLENCIA Y ESCENAS DE VIOLACION FUERTES... SI NO TE GUSTA, ABSTENTE DE LEER.**

**Agradecimientos: A mi beta, a Osbelys Bencomo, y a Gabriela, y Aryam, las amo chicas...**

**Musica: Girl on Fire- Alicia Keys.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo primero: El retorno.**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde mi muerte?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el momento en que decidí quemarme viva?

Fui reducida a cenizas en minutos, dolorosas cenizas.

Pero ni ese fuego pudo quitar el dolor y la sed de venganza que posee mi alma.

Tiemblo solo de pensar en mi venganza. Las lágrimas amenazan con derramarse, solo era una niña, que nunca fue expuesta a la maldad del mundo hasta que Aro decidió que debía morir.

_Aro._

Maldito viejo asqueroso, su nombre me daba repulsión, el solo recordar a través de mi vieja memoria su rostro distorsionado me da taquicardia.

Ahora estaba aquí.

Esperando.

Veinte años esperando.

En este lugar.

Era una especie de salón blanco donde podía ver el mundo entero. Era enorme, lleno de oro blanco, había una silla donde me sentaba a observar y una gran mesa redonda.

Estaba vestida con una bata blanca, larga, me llegaba por los tobillos y una especie de tiara medieval.

Este sitio fue llamado el purgatorio, donde se encuentran las almas que no tienen descanso, es un lugar entre la tierra y el portal a los dos mundos: Cielo e infierno.

Es un punto medio.

Donde he pasado veinte años de mi vida esperando en agonía por una carta, una carta venida del supremo, donde me autorice a reencarnar.

Jacob entra a la habitación. Es un Arcángel mensajero, es el jefe de esta tierra, la llaman la tierra de los _no muertos_.

Jacob es simplemente demasiado amable y empalagoso, lleno de toda esa mierda celestial. Me exaspera porque él es tan perfecto en todo, tan recto y lleno de bondad, todo lo contrario a lo que soy.

—Buenos días Isabella, te traigo buenas noticias—dijo sonriendo, ¡Lo ven! Demasiado empalagoso.

—Lo dudo— contesté estirándome en el sofá. Él me miro reprochándome.

—La soberbia es un pecado bastante grande, ¡Recuerda que el supremo puede verlo todo! Y ya tienes bastantes pecados en la lista—me dijo señalándome con su dedo acusador.

—Sí claro Jacob, ¿Qué noticias traes? —contesté reacia, él suspiro.

—Llego la hora—dijo serio y mi corazón se paralizo.

—Termina de decirlo Jacob, he esperado tanto por oírlo—susurré cerrando los ojos. Una lágrima silenciosa se derramo.

—Vas a reencarnar, en el cuerpo de Isabella **_Dwyer_**, pero no puedes vengarte sola Isabella, necesitas toda la ayuda que el cielo pueda darte, pero lamentablemente nosotros no toleramos ni colaboramos en esas acciones tan ruines, así que querida, ahora mismo, tendrás que bajar al infierno e ir en busca del heredero al trono: Edward II de Masen, le darás este medallón de mi parte, solo así te ayudará Isabella, cuando cuentes con su apoyo, reencarnarás con su ayuda en el cuerpo dicho —de pronto Jacob con su mirada triste desapareció, y yo lo hice con él.

Sentí como me iba cayendo, en un pozo sin fondo, mi cuerpo estaba desconectado de mí, no respondía ante mis órdenes, me sentía extraña, lenta y débil.

Era un agujero negro lo que me absorbía, me quemaba, ¡Me estaba quemando!

Iba a una velocidad tan rápida que podía ver como las llamas me rodeaban en un capullo, mas no sentía dolor.

Cuando llegué al suelo, sentí mi espalda hacer un crack, pero si no estuviese muerta juro que se habría roto.

Olía a pasto quemado, el suelo era rasposo, el aire no llegaba con rapidez a mis pulmones, el ambiente era tenuemente rojizo.

El cielo no estaba estrellado, no había luna ni sol, era como una masa vino tinto lisa y sin imperfecciones.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios, mis manos buscaron soporte en el suelo, me levanté con cuidado y quede absorta con lo que vi.

Era un sendero que conducía a través de un bosque a una pequeña aldea, o eso podía observar. Lo curioso del bosque es que no había ningún animal, eran solo árboles sin hojas, viejos robles, rocas, y el extraño sendero, era de un pasto verde vivo, con pequeñas rosas rojas decorándolo, era como vida en la muerte, era luz y oscuridad.

Hacía frio, mucho frío, y quizás en la aldea que se observaba en el sendero pudiesen ayudarme a encontrar al tal heredero.

Comencé a caminar, me dolían las piernas, tenía varias cortadas en ellas y ampollas en mis pies.

Me cubría solo un delicado y fino vestido blanco, que se mecía con el frio viento nocturno.

Cada vez que creía acercarme más a la aldea se me hacía más lejos, estaba agotada, entonces un sentimiento extraño me abrumó, ¿Por qué estaba agotada? Yo no era humana, yo estaba muerta, porque siento tanto dolor…

Entonces mis piernas fallaron y caí al piso, desmoronándome en él, cerré los ojos y no pude abrirlos más, no podía, no quería.

.

.

.

Narrador Pov.

El Heredero al Trono, Edward II, estaba supervisando el traslado de los pecadores de la sección C a la D.

Vestido con su usual traje de príncipe, unos pantalones ceñidos de cuero, una camisa manga larga blanca de chándal, y su excéntrico tatuaje de dragón que lo diferenciaba del resto de la población del inframundo.

Su cabello se sacudía con el viento, traía su espada de oro colgada de la cadera, sus botas resistentes, este trabajo requería de mucha paciencia.

De pronto observo a unos demonios a los cuales reconoció como Alec y Demetri traer a ¿Una humana? Entre su carreta, ¿Ese era un vestido blanco de seda? ¡Y esa tiara! Él podría reconocerla a donde fuera, ¡Tenía que ser enviada de arriba!

— ¡Pedazos de ineptos traigan a esa mujer ahora mismo! —gritó entre el revoltón de brujas atravesadas en el camino.

Alec y Demetri obedecieron, la cargaron como un costal de papas y la dejaron a sus pies, acurrucada en posición fetal. Su cabello chocolate le impedía observar su rostro. Con rapidez la levantó y la cargó el mismo como a un costal.

—Félix, encárgate del traslado volveré en un rato—ordenó, silbándole a su caballo negro como la noche, llamado Caym.

Este vino de inmediato, cogió impulso y a velocidad demoniaca cabalgo hasta el fuerte Masen. Entró a la fortaleza medieval donde vivía la realeza demoniaca, prácticamente corrió a su habitación en la última torre.

La tiró sobre la cama, pero ella parecía haberse sumido en un sueño profundo, no sentía absolutamente nada, pensó con malicia aquello, pero se recordó que venía de arriba, y debía ser tan puritana como ellos, quizás virgen, se asqueó de aquello, debía ver quien era.

Observó algo que brillaba en su cuello, ¿Un medallón? Se lo arrancó con rapidez y lo detalló, efectivamente la mujer venía de las alturas; sin embargo no era un ángel, pertenecía a la tierra de los No muertos, qué hace ella aquí.

Entonces del Medallón salió una luz cegadora, y de ella una voz gruesa hablo, _Jacob,_ que hacía ese cabrón hijo de puta hablándole.

_"Debes de ayudarla, y prepararla para consumar su venganza contra aquellos que marchitaron y ultrajaron su alma pura. Ella debe hacer justicia a su muerte y condenar a Aro Volturi a las llamas del infierno, reencarnará en el cuerpo de Isabella Dyver __**Dwyer**__, y tú, serás su tutor y protector"_

La luz se extinguió en la negrura del cielo como una estrella fugaz, Quizás esto lo ascendiera a príncipe más rápido. Miró a la chica, no era tan fea, un poco flaca, ¿Qué le habrían hecho que haya sido tan fuerte como para llegar aquí?

Frunció el ceño levemente, la chica estaba tan dormida que no pudo aguantar la tentación, con un suspiro se introdujo en sus recuerdos.

Leyendo cada segundo de su vida.

Lo observó todo como si se tratara de un cuento de terror.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

Vio como una fortaleza enorme, repleta de bosque y magia era atacada por soldados oscuros, a los que reconoció como vampiros, o eternos.

La fortaleza y cada árbol fueron quemados, extinguiendo su encanto, vio como cada centímetro se redujo a cenizas.

Había una joven, ¡Era ella!, algo más rejuvenecida, corriendo por las escaleras, soldados la perseguían, ella gritaba y suplicaba, pero parecía no haber final en su tortura.

La vio caer de una ventana, su carne abatida entre las llamas, su espalda se torció al caer al mar, un mar negro, profundo.

Danzando en la negrura, pidiendo aire, lucho por su vida, hasta el último segundo.

Luego fue capturada por unos soldados de armaduras rojizas, que la miraban como un trozo de carne, recuerdos y recuerdos, unos más dolorosos que otros.

Pudo ver como abusaban de una niña virginal e inocente, como la golpeaban y como fue humillada hasta que ella misma se quemó viva, en un establo lejano, el solo verla sonriente entre las llamas fue tan irreal que dejo de meterse en su mente, estaba confundido.

Ella sumida en su letargo.

¿Podría ayudarla?

Debía ayudarla.

¿Por qué ayudarla?

En que lo beneficiaba aquello, pensó dejarla morir en alguna de las mazmorras del castillo pero luego analizó bien las cosas, ¿Valía la pena su venganza? Tanto como para brindarle los conocimientos ocultos.

Había un hombre en sus recuerdos. Un hombre blanco, de ojos rojos, _un eterno, _pero cuando observo aquella cicatriz frunció el ceño, solo un hombre podía tenerla…

Y ese era Aro Volturi, ¿Pero sería el mismo hombre que huyo del infierno? Aquel que asesinó a su hermano, aquel guardia inepto y sumiso que se reveló contra ellos. Aquel al que le juró muerte eterna y que nunca pudieron encontrar.

_Sí._

Había llegado la hora, ¡La profecía de Tanya!, sintió sus venas arder de deseo.

Mataría a aquel infeliz tan descabelladamente que sería recordado como un Héroe.

Debía ayudar al Ángel, y debía cobrar viejas deudas.

Pero no podía hacerlo solo.

Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

De pronto matar a la escoria de Aro Volturi, se convirtió en un deber, en una necesidad.

Salió abatido de la habitación, corriendo por los pasillos se encontró con Rosalie, una amiga de la infancia, la única mujer en que confiaba plenamente.

Ella era la princesa de **_Masen_**, pero no tomó el trono porque era mujer y debía estar casada y aún era muy joven.

—Rosalie, necesito que vigiles mi habitación; hay una mujer dentro, que no salga, está dormida —le dijo y ella le miró interrogante—. Te explicaré todo después, ahora debo ir al salón del trono, ¡Cuídala bien! Que no escape —dijo sonriendo, ella asintió y se encaminó a la habitación del príncipe.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? —preguntó su padre confundido.

—Necesito toda la ayuda que puedan darme, ¡Necesito a los ángeles, a los lobos, a los demonios!, Aro Volturi debe morir mi señor —contesté, Carlisle lo miró sonriente, era hora...

— ¿Ángeles? —dijo.

—Mi señor, el cielo y el Infierno deben hacer una tregua para matar a ese infeliz. ¡Es un Eterno!, no será fácil, todo debe tratarse de una estrategia, Aro Volturi… ¿Tienes su registro a la mano? —pregunto el príncipe.

—Debe estar en los bajos fondos, ya que esa época fue una de las primeras en que comenzó a funcionar el sistema de almacenamiento, ¡Llamaré a Jasper! —dijo y en un segundo se materializó el demonio rubio de ojos azules, vestido de gabardina azul y sus alas negras ocultas entre las sombras.

—En que puedo servirle mi señor—dijo haciendo una sutil reverencia. Estos eran formalismos, ya que este era un gran amigo del príncipe.

—Necesito que busques en los bajos fondos el registro de Aro Volturi y que convoques una reunión para la noche todos iremos al punto medio —ordenó y Jasper asintió algo confuso, ¿Ese hombre no estaba desaparecido?, esto era extraño, ¿El innombrable estaba vivo?

— ¿Invitados especiales? —preguntó.

—Sí, llama al supremo de arriba y a su escuadrón de ángeles, esto es un asunto de clase C—contestó y Jasper se consternó. ¿Qué era tan privado y urgente como para llamar al supremo y a los ángeles asquerosos?

—Como ordene su majestad —dijo retirándose del salón del trono.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres hijo? —preguntó y Edward II asintió. Era hora de ajustar cuentas con los Eternos.

* * *

**¿Qué les parece, Merezco reviews?**

Gracias...  
Valentina Shaday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Niña, perdonen la tardanza de verdad, las pruebas me consumieron viva, gracias por la espera.**

**Gracias a Osbelys, a Monserratt, a Eve y a todas mis buenas amigas, por mantenerme en calma en el caos de mi vida.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**Musica: One More Night- Maroon 5**

* * *

Capitulo Segundo: La Reunión.

Rebelión, eso era lo que se podía percibir. Gritos de rebelión, esto era épico, nunca antes visto. El mal y el bien tan juntos que se fundían en un color extraño. Todos en el punto medio, aquel lugar muerto, surreal.

Los Ángeles a la izquierda, los demonios a la derecha. Y Edward en el centro de este evento…

Truenos y relámpagos, el cielo estaba llorando. Una brisa helada recorrió los cuerpos inhumanos de los presentes, esta era la señal, la señal de una profecía ancestral, aquella tan temida. Los tambores sonaban con ímpetu, desde un lugar desconocido, una trompeta era sonada, anunciando, anunciando que había llegado la hora de avanzar.

─Todos saben por qué nos hemos reunido, ha llegado la hora de unirnos por una sola causa, ha llegado la hora de cumplir la profecía que nos ha atado desde el principio, es hora de detener el tiempo y mezclarnos. Es hora. ─dijo Edward con una mirada mística, observando como todo se confabulaba a su alrededor.

─ ¿Dónde está Aro Volturi? ─contestó el Supremo con su voz fuerte que se mezclaba con la tormenta.

─Está en la tierra, todos estos años ha estado en Italia, en un castillo, una fortaleza, junto a una secta de Eternos peligrosa, tiene tanto liderazgo que es considerado el Rey de su especie, todos lo siguen, no hay nadie que se atreva a rebelarse ─contestó Carlisle, con su voz suave entrelazada con el viento.

─ ¿Cuál es el plan? ─preguntó Jacob. Uno de los ángeles.

En la izquierda estaban, Jacob, Leah, Amín, Stefan, Billy, Jared, Emily, Sue, Heidi, Gianna, Zena, Zafrina, Kebi, Tía, Maggie, Mary, Randall, Peter, Charlotte, Alistair, Hulien, Nahuel, Renata, Renesme, Carlie y Daniel.

En la derecha: Esme, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Felix, Demetri, Alec, Shet, Sam, Embry, Paul, Elena, Javier, Lucian, Garrett, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Rosalie, Kate, Bladimir, Laurent, Riley, Bree, Erick, Mike, James y Taylor.

─Hay una joven, que ustedes enviaron, ¿Isabella?, pues ella quiere vengarse de Aro, y ella nos va a ayudar, tendremos que viajar a la tierra, como "Humanos" e infiltrarnos en su empresa, ella tendrá que seducirlo, de una manera enloquecedora, y cuando él esté a punto de caer, ella lo guiará a un punto en donde no esté protegido por sus escorias, y ahí atacaremos, silenciosamente, rápido y sin dejar evidencias.

Y así se convino.

Bella despertó en una habitación extraña, medieval y anticuada, con un toque místico, el techo estaba lleno de mosaicos que contaban una historia extraña, al igual que algunas paredes. Había una gran biblioteca de libros tan viejos que parecían a punto de derrumbarse, un escritorio lleno de símbolos y pergaminos, y unas sábanas de sedas que la acogían.

De pronto una mujer rubia entró, traía un vestido rojo pasión, épico, que resaltaba su piel pálida, y su cabello sedoso.

─Edward, ya despertó ─gritó con el ceño fruncido. Bella estaba confundida.

Edward entró con su caminar solemne y poderoso, sus orbes dorados la miraban profundamente.

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ─preguntó con una voz ronca y melodiosa.

─Querida niña, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, Príncipe heredero, tengo entendido que me buscabas ─dijo acercándose y haciéndole una seña a Rosalie, esta asintió y se fue.

─Necesito que me ayudes ─dijo Bella levantándose tan rápido que se tropezó, la atajo en volandas, estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban, ella trago en seco… no había estado tan cerca de un hombre desde aquellos malditos…

─Lo sé, y te ayudaré. Te estábamos esperando desde hace bastante tiempo niña, pero antes de que te puedas vengar primero necesitas la transformación ─contestó, Bella se sintió desfallecer cuando sintió su aliento, pero se recordó que era un hombre… una escoria, que debía odiarlo también.

─ ¿Qué transformación? ─preguntó.

─Ya hablaremos de eso, venga, necesitas un baño y comer ─contestó dejándola en el suelo, ella asintió sin entender nada.

Él le pasó un vestido color beige, ¿Todos los vestidos aquí eran largos? También le dio unas toallas limpias. La condujo al baño y con un asentimiento la dejo allí.

En el comedor, la cena estaba servida, al menos para Isabella, ya que los demonios… se alimentaban de almas inocentes, pero podían comer si querían.

Edward la esperaba impaciente.

¿Cómo decirle que ella estaba pronosticada para algo de carácter universal?

Cuando la vio bajar casi se le olvida que era un ángel, aquel vestido se le ceñía al cuerpo de una manera poco natural, y descubría curvas que creía inexistentes, le acentuaba el color de piel, y sus labios rojos resaltaban tanto que deseo morderlos.

Él le abrió la silla y se sentó junto a ella, estaban comiendo cordero por lo que podía recordar, el vino sabia exquisito… hacía tiempo que no lo probaba, pero estaba seguro que ella sabría mejor, se regañó a sí mismo, era un ángel… una criatura repulsiva.

─Isabella, estás aquí por una sola razón, tú… tú estabas profetizada desde hace mucho tiempo ─comenzó Edward y ella se atragantó.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir? ─escupió.

─Sígueme… ─susurró dejando caer la servilleta, ofreciéndole su mano, ella la tomó extrañada, completamente abrumada por la información.

La guió hasta un salón enorme, completamente vacío.

Pero no era lo más relevante en él. El suelo en donde estaban parados tenía pintado el mundo entero, como un mapa, pero estaba escrito en un idioma extraño, subías por las paredes y encontrabas dibujos con una precisión asombrosa, cada trazo era una historia nueva, significando algo diferente, el techo tenía otro mapa que se complementaba y se traslucía con los dibujos. Este mapa no era humano. No sabía cómo, pero no lo era.

─Exactamente diez años humanos después de la creación del mundo, dios se dio cuenta de que nosotros éramos ángeles distintos, que teníamos la malicia enterrada en nuestra sangre, ya venía en nuestras venas, era nuestro destino. Por eso el mundo sobrenatural se dividió. Los buenos se quedaron arriba, los malos, pasaron al infinito eterno de los suelos. Hubo un hombre que nos lideró, hasta ahora solo ha habido dos, el innombrable, y Carlisle, el innombrable gobernó en armonía con el supremo, nosotros nos dedicábamos a nuestro propósito y ellos al suyo. Así debía ser, era algo natural, El mal siempre existió, pero al principio se camuflajeaba entre el bien. Milenios después, hubo una Rebelión, se llamó la "L'anarchie Puissant" Un grupo de demonios, se rebeló junto a un hombre, llamado Gabriel, No querían seguir bajo el mando de el innombrable, querían ser dueños del mundo, lo reclamaban para establecer el caos, no me malinterpretes, los demonios también lo hacían, pero era algo natural y en menos escala, era lo negro del blanco. Lo gris del cielo. Estos se nombraron "Los Eternos" y bajo el hechizo de una bruja traidora se volvieron inmortales, tal hechizo se hiso con tanta maldad que nunca pudo ser roto, esta rebelión duro milenios, hasta que Carlisle tomo el poder e hizo un pacto de paz con Gabriel, y la guerra culmino, el mundo volvió a su cauce natural. Un día, un grupo de eternos bajaron a la tierra e expandieron una plaga maligna, transformando a los humanos en eternos, entre esos, estuvo Aro Volturi, ese hombre tomo el poder de la rebelión Eterna, matando a Gabriel, y comenzando el proceso autodestructivo del mundo, mataba todo lo que tocaba a su alrededor. Y él mato a mi hermano, Anthony, él era el heredero al trono, fue repudiado y maldecido, se le juro muerte, pero huyo al cielo, se escabullo entre las alturas y asesino a 250 ángeles custodios. El cielo se volvió contra él, su condena no solo fue la muerte, sino la muerte eterna. Y tu querida, fuiste profetizada por una sabia y antigua bruja, ella predijo que llegaría en un día soleado una niña ultrajada, y que caería ante los pies del heredero, esa niña, solo ella, tendría el don para darle la muerte eterna a Aro Volturi ─ finalice el relato siguiendo los últimos dibujos.

─ ¿Yo?, ¿Estas queriendo decir que estaba destinada? No me jodas. Yo solo quería vengarme de Aro, no sé si está preparada para esto, mierda yo no sé cómo… ─comenzó a tartamudear y Edward le tapo los labios y la miro severamente.

─Tú lo harás, es la única opción que tienes y la tomaras, ahora vamos a que conozcas a Carlisle, es hora de empezar la trasformación ─dijo guiándola fuera de la habitación Milenaria. Fue el primer cuarto que se construyó en el castillo y allí se guardaba el registro de todo el inicio del universo.

Bella se dejaba llevar asustada entre los pasillos del castillo, aquellos largos y enormes cuartos llenos de pinturas y de oro.

Llegaron a una puerta gigante de marfil, esta se abrió al instante, sonó como si pesara demasiado, un piso cristalino se abrió ante sus ojos también, había un trono al final, un trono perlado y lleno de brillos incrustados, detrás del trono había una pintura que ella no supo descifrar, habían tres hombres, tres mujeres y un ejército.

Aquel trono estaba seguido de dos más, a los lados. Y en el central estaba sentado un hombre tan hermoso que no podía ser descrito.

Vestía ropas finas de lino y seda, tenía un cetro y una corona dorada que se mezclaba entre su cabello.

─Padre, esta es Isabella ─dijo Edward presentando a la joven, que miraba todo atónita.

─Hola Isabella, Bienvenida ─dijo el hombre de la corona levantándose, y tomando la mano de la joven entre las suyas.

─Mi padre puede ver todo lo que ocultas y todos tus recuerdos con tan solo tocarte ─explicó Edward al ver la mirada de Bella.

─Hola ─musitó atragantada con su propia saliva.

─Es cierto, es ella Edward, debes empezar su transformación desde ahora, ¿Necesitarás ayuda? ─preguntó mirando a los ojos de su hijo.

─No, lo haré solo padre, quiero que sea privado. Ve preparando al ejército, avísale al supremo que ha comenzado ─advirtió el cobrizo llevándose a Bella de la sala del trono hacia unas escaleras que parecían infinitas.

─ ¿A dónde vamos? ─preguntó ella agotada.

─Iremos a mi habitación, este es un atajo, vinimos hace rato por el camino formal, comenzaremos el proceso ─dijo, y de un segundo a otro se transportaron a dentro del cuarto del príncipe.

─ ¿Qué proceso? ¿De qué hablas? ─preguntó ella aturdida.

─La transformación, es hora, el ritual consta de tres partes, comenzaremos la primera ahora mismo, necesito encadenarte primero ─dijo Edward buscando unas pesadas cadenas de su armario, Bella lo miro detenidamente, Volvía a rozar los límites de la locura, por segunda vez en el día.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Merezco Reviews?**

**Espero que si.**

**Un beso desde Venezuela, Valentina Shaday. 10:13 AM.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M**

**Advertencia: Es rated M por escenas sexuales y lenguaje Soez, si no te gusta abstente de leer.**

**Musica: Seven Devils-Florence and the machine**

**Disculpen la tardanza, de verdad, espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Capítulo Tercero: La transformación**

**Capitulo beteado por Monserrat Guerra  
Beta de Verano: Patto Moleres  
Betas FFAD  
www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

–Dolor–

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Edward condujo a Bella por un pasadizo que estaba detrás de su biblioteca, llegaron a una habitación oscura, que se iluminaba levemente por las velas que estaban esparcidas por el piso rodeando el centro de la habitación.

Edward lanzo a Bella al área que protegían las velas, y está callo haciendo un ruido sordo, gimió, él tomó las cadenas y encadeno sus manos a la pared dejando un largo para que ella pudiese movilizarse más que no saliera del círculo.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él se quitó la chaqueta y estiro su cuerpo, tomó unos frascos que estaban sobre una repisa, y al quitarles el seguro lanzo su contenido al cuerpo de la joven, está gritó al sentir la quemazón sobre su piel, comenzó a retorcerse para quitarse el líquido más este se había adherido a su piel.

— ¿Qué me haces? —preguntó ella forcejando con las cadenas que se clavaban en sus muñecas.

—Está noche Isabella de Swan, antigua princesa milenaria, niña desprotegida, niña ultrajada, volverás a morir, está noche, dejaras todo atrás, vas a volver a nacer, está noche morirá Isabella de Swan y Nacerá una nueva amante de la noche, un ser creado desde la sombras y el dolor. Nacerá Isabella Dwyer, la mujer que nos vengara a todos—dijo Edward ignorando su pregunta, y en fracciones de segundo, con una sola mirada tan fría como el hielo, hizo que Isabella se retorciera del dolor y la quemazón, su cuerpo agarrotado, se rompía pedazo a pedazo, la estaba matando desde adentro.

Bella luchaba con el dolor agudo que se esparcía por su cuerpo, luchaba para contener los gritos, pero no podía con su propio instinto.

Gritó.

Fuerte y alto, su cuerpo se estaba rompiendo en pedazos y su piel se estaba quemando. Su corazón latía rápido y furioso, calor, calor. Dolor.

Pero lo soportaría.

Iba a sobrevivir solo para ver a Aro morir en sus brazos, solo para tener la satisfacción de matarlo con sus propias manos.

Toda su vida cobraba sentido esa noche. Todo lo que había aguantado, todo lo que había sufrido se iba con el letargo de su dolor.

Segundo tras segundo, todo iba perdiendo la nitidez, las velas consumían el oxígeno, el calor era más fuerte y sus huesos tronaban, sus cuerdas vocales daban un concierto de dolor.

Los gritos no eran suficientes, nada lo era. El dolor era agudo, su visión se volvía sombras y reflejos de su propia mente.

Todo lo que observaba era irreal, eran sus más profundos deseos, sus más horrendos recuerdos.

Observo el día en el que todo comenzó, en el que dejo de ser una niña, en el que fue ultrajada y perseguida hasta morir.

Observo a sus padres siendo asesinados, observo al reino entero perecer, y observo su rostro cuando la miró por primera vez y se regocijo de su belleza, observo su deseo.

Luego se vio a si misma luchando por respirar, luchando por vivir un segundo más mientras se aferraba de las rocas para no morir en ese lago negro.

Observo en el agua su dolor, observo su niñez, su ingenuidad.

Luego aquellos hombres, se vio sufriendo, escucho sus gritos pidiendo socorro que nunca llego, observo mientras abusaban de su cuerpo.

Volvió a gritar mientras se retorcía, no quería seguir mirando.

Pero miró.

Miró cuando la dejaron tirada, miró cuando toda su pureza desapareció de su mirada, le dio miedo cuando la joven de sus recuerdos abrió los ojos.

Esos ojos mostraban la maldad del mundo. Mostraban crueldad y asco.

Luego observo como la niña rota le encendía fuego a la cabaña, miró su expresión mientras se quemaba, sus gritos, su dolor se adormeció mientras las llamas consumían su piel.

Gritó de nuevo, porque las llamas se volvieron reales, gritó de rabia.

Sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás del tormento.

La realidad le vino tan rápido que se estremeció ante tal cambio.

Edward la miraba torturado también, a pesar de ser un ser maligno, a pesar que debería estar regocijado con su dolor no podía. No podía sentirse orgulloso de un acto tan cruel como fue la muerte de esa niña.

No la juzgaba, entendía perfectamente las razones que la impulsaron a arrebatarse la vida.

Buscaría a aquellos hombres que la lastimaron y se encargaría de torturarlos por el resto de la eternidad.

La expresión de Isabella durante su transformación fue dolorosa e insoportable.

Fue un alivio cuando sus ojos se tornaron del color de la sangre.

Eso indicaba que podía iniciar la segunda parte de la transformación.

Con determinación busco el botellón color rubí.

Estaba listo.

Pero ella jamás imagino estar lista para aquello, sin embargo, allí estaba.

–Sangre–

Bella lo miró atemorizada desde el suelo hirviente, las velas hacían una barrera entre ambos, el sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzo el líquido color rojo.

Sangre.

No se engañen, aquella sangre no disminuía el dolor ni la quemazón de la joven.

La aumentaban.

El gritó fue escalofriante.

Aquel líquido rojo era pesado, se le pegaba a la piel, el olor era mareante y el significado de aquella sangre le hacía retorcer de asco y dolor.

Ella estaba siendo bañada de la sangre de su conversor, la sangre de Edward, un Príncipe demonio se le estaba impregnando en la piel, la estaba consumiendo, le vencía.

Esa sangre significa su rendición, su derrota, su conversión en un ser oscuro, significaba la creación de un vínculo sagrado, de un lazo de unión irrompible.

Significaba el sacrificio y la perdición.

Bella tenía espasmos, convulsiones, era fuego y electricidad que recorrían su cuerpo.

Las sombras, las sombras le consumían, Edward reinaba entre esas penumbras, la miraba con sus ojos color topacio desde arriba, esperaba paciente el momento final.

La sangre había desaparecido más el dolor era latente.

El dolor la ataba a su creador, la sangre la unía de manera inimaginable, su alma ya no le pertenecía por completo.

En sus manos, en ambas muñecas se estaba formando una marca, un símbolo extraño y abstracto, con una tinta imborrable, esa marca la diferenciaba de las demás personas, ella había sido convertida por el futuro rey, ella era suya.

Edward al ver la marca tomó la daga sagrada y paso el círculo maligno, tomó la muñeca de la joven e hizo un corte, él también se hizo uno, y ambos mezclaron su sangre.

El vínculo había sido creado, el conversor y la convertida se habían unido.

Era ahora donde empezaría el verdadero Tormento.

Edward le tenía que arrancar el corazón a Isabella.

Literalmente.

–Unión–

Ella lo observo atemorizada y él se limitó a responder.

—Aguanta, falta poco—susurró y ella se perdió en la mirada del demonio.

El aprovecho su descuido para con sus garras introducir su mano en su pecho, ella lloro, con fuerza, él tomó su corazón y lo halo desprendiéndolo de su cuerpo, ella se desmayó. Él tomó la cera hirviente de la vela y la dejo correr en su cuerpo, entonces con un soplo de su aliento, cosió la herida.

Se fue del círculo y dejo que la verdadera transformación comenzara.

Las velas y su escudo le impedían saber que sucedía con Isabella dentro del círculo.

Tampoco podía volver a entrar a él. El círculo era solo para el transformado, solo se permite entrar para arrancar su corazón, ya después era imposible.

Edward se marchó de la habitación, a esperar que las luces de las velas se extinguieran, eso indicaba que Isabella estaba lista.

Cuando el sol se posó en el mundo humano y las campanadas del templo sonaron, la última vela se apagó.

Cuando miró de nuevo al cuarto se encontró con una Isabella de pie completamente cambiada.

Está Isabella era sensual y valiente, está Isabella estaba lista para matar a Aro Vulturi.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Merezco Reviews?**

**Gracias por leer chicas.**

**Valentina Shaday desde Venezuela, 12:00 AM**


End file.
